Turning the Tables
by patricia51
Summary: Ever since Maya and Riley peeked on their moms having sex Maya has dreamed of having Topanga Matthews. She is all ready to surprise the older woman one night when she finds the surprise is on her. Sequel to "The View from the Closet" and companion story to "Kutky Caper". Femslash. Maya/Topanga.


Turning the Tables by patricia51

(Ever since Maya and Riley peeked on their moms having sex Maya has dreamed of having Topanga Matthews. She is all ready to surprise the older woman one night when she finds the surprise is on her. Sequel to "The View from the Closet" and companion story to "Kutky Caper". Femslash. Maya/Topanga.)

Random thoughts sometimes occur at the darndest times Maya Hart thought. Where had "The best laid plans of mice and men oft go astray" come from? Not that the quote didn't fit but did this mean she had actually paid attention in English class sometime or another? Must have been Ms. Burgess's class.

Her attention was immediately wrenched back to reality. And reality was quite amazing. After all, she was stretched out on a bed, barefoot and topless. The snap of her jeans had just been undone and exploring fingers were teasing the zipper, tugging it down a tiny bit and then pulling it back up. A warm wet mouth had just released her left breast, having previously spent a delightful time clamped on her right one.

A beautiful rounded body was on top her, also in half dressed mode. It was a body she had been dreaming about until it had nearly driven her to distraction; a body that she had wanted to possess in many fashions but also in one very specific way. A body she had trouble restraining herself around ever since that special afternoon.

She and her best friend Riley Matthews had been acting wicked. The pair of them had discovered the wonders of sex with each other and had been taking advantage of the admittedly few opportunities to be alone together for furious make-out sessions at the least and at best stripping each other and falling into bed together. That afternoon they had decided to slip into Riley's mom's bedroom and use her bed. Although Maya wasn't given to a great deal of introspection perhaps she had already been having thoughts about the woman who slept there.

Regardless of motive the two had gone no further than kissing and some touching when sounds in the apartment had made them realize someone was coming. No one was supposed to be home for hours but that didn't stop them from reacting. Disarranged clothes and all they had run for the closet. Holding each other and peeking through a crack in the bi-fold doors they had witnessed something that both surprised and extremely excited them.

Their moms had reeled into the room, barely managing to close the door behind them. Clothes went flying, the pair kissing the entire time they stripped each other. Then Topanga was pinned against the wall and Maya's mom was going down on her.

Maya had been unable to tear her eyes away from Riley's mom. The heavy breasts tipped with dark brown nipples seemed to call for her lips as did the soft full tummy and all the rest of her body not hidden by my mom. She was touching herself and building as Topanga cried out in climax and slumped against the wall.

But things had not even slowed. The older women moved quickly to the bed and Maya's breath caught again as Topanga clambered up there on her hands and knees. The female lawyer's generous full ass was pointed right at the blonde teen and she could see both the dark tight spot between the cheeks and the glistening droplets caught in the fine hair covering her pussy.

Then things got even more exciting as her mom retreived a box from under the bed and pulled out a strapon. She donned it and stepped up. Grabbing Topanga's padded hips she proceeded to hammer the other woman from behind. Maya was entranced watching Topanga's body, especially as a shift in position allowed her to drink in the whole vision. She reveled in the full ass cheeks shaking with each stroke and the heavy breasts wobbling back and forth. She drank in the muffled cries of passion as Topanga buried her face in a pillow as she came again and again, something she was doing too as Riley fingered her and humped herself from behind on Maya's bare ass. By the time the two older women regained control of themselves, straightened up the room and slipped back out both Maya and Riley were exhausted and satiated as well.

Additionally both girls were determined to find a way to be with the other's mom. And Maya wanted more. She wanted to be behind Topanga and watch that mature full body quiver as she took her just like her mom had done.

They talked about, they brainstormed and finally decided on a certain night that they knew Katy would be closing the coffee shop by herself and lawyer Topanga had a case that was keeping her out late.

"Good luck," they whispered to each other.

Maya had already slipped into Topanga's bedroom the day before and retreived the strapon from the box under the bed. She came back and changed clothes in Riley's bedroom. She donned the strapon, covering it with her panties and then the tightest, and most form fitting jeans that she could squeeze into and still be able to breathe. Mostly. She topped it off with a white crop top that left her tummy bare and put her hair into a ponytail. As a final touch she stepped into a pair of three inch heel black pumps.

She wasn't that familiar with walking in heels but she had practiced and it was only a few steps to Topanga's bedroom. Her heart already beating wildly she studied herself in Riley's full length mirror. After approving the frontal look she turned and looked over her shoulder. Barely being able to take a breath was a small price to pay for how the almost painted on jeans looked on her legs and her firm little ass.

Taking a deep breath, well, as deep as she could get anyway, she made her way down the hall. Quickly opening the bedroom door and closing it behind her she looked around. An eyebrow lifted in surprise. There was a straight-backed chair with no arms sitting in the middle of the floor. She didn't remember it ever being there. Then she saw a white square envelope resting on the chair seat. Curious she moved closer. Both eyebrows rose as she saw what was written on it.

"Maya"

Her name. Her mind in turmoil she picked up the envelope and slid the single sheet of paper out of the unglued top. She opened it. Once again there was only a single word.

"Sit"

What the heck? She looked again. It was obviously Topanga's handwriting. But how had she known that Maya was coming? Had Riley spilled the beans? No, she wouldn't have. Would she? But obviously her arrival was expected. Anticipated maybe?

Her mouth as dry as the fabled desert she made a decision. She sat down. Her heart now in her throat she waited for whatever came next. And she didn't wait long.

There was the click of heels on the hardwood floor of the hallway. The same click her own heels had made. But this sound was somehow more confident, more assured, than her own uncertain steps had been. Then Topanga was in the room.

Maya licked her lips. The female lawyer was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, both simple and yet elegant. Her hair was piled up in a tight bun and she wore dark stockings or pantyhose and a pair of her own black heels. It appeared like a regular work day outfit but there was something about it that shouted sexuality. Maybe it was that the skirt was tighter than usual and so was the blouse. Maybe it was her expression, so calm and yet there was a hint of fire burning in her eyes. Maybe it was her walk as she came towards Maya, like a cat stalking a toy.

No words were spoken. Topanga circled Maya, so close that she could feel the heat of the older woman's body. Maya shivered as a single finger trailed along her neck, first the side, then the back and the other side. Then it was touching the hollow of her throat, gently stroking there. The teen's eye riveted on Topanga's blouse. She could see the dark nipples through the material and realized the older woman was not wearing a bra and the heavy breasts swayed as she moved.

Topanga circled Maya again, this time going the other way. As before one fingertip made Goosebumps spring up as it touch her. Then she stopped at Maya's side. The finger slid under her chin and tipped the blonde's head back. Eyes met and then Topanga bent over and kissed Maya. The kiss turned open mouth instantly. The finger slid down and was joined by the rest of Topanga's hand as she cupped Maya's left breast and gently squeezed.

Maya sucked the invading tongue, her own dancing with it. She managed to reach up slightly and press her palm against matching breast. The nipple was hard against her palm and she loved the feel of the heavy orb and hefted it. The material of the blouse was no obstacle to the feeling. It was wonderful, warm and full and more than filled her hand.

Then Topanga had suddenly stepped away. Facing Maya from a distance of a few feet she reached up and loosened her hair. She shook her head, sending it flying for a moment until it fell in soft waves about her shoulders. It was as sensual a move as Maya had ever seen. But then something even more heart pounding happened.

Topanga hooked her thumbs in her skirt. Holding Maya's eyes with her own she slowly worked it down her hips. It seemed to take forever but then it was slipping down her legs and she was stepping out of it. She threw the skirt somewhere, Maya had no idea where and braced her hands on her hips.

Maya swallowed. Hard. Instead of pantyhose Topanga had worn thigh high stockings that were clipped to a black lace garter belt. And nothing else under her skirt. No panties, no slip, nothing but Topanga. The teen's gaze fastened on the older woman's already wet labia, noting that they were now shaved bare.

Three long strides and Topanga was straddling Maya. The teen needed no invitation, her head tipped back and her tongue extended almost of its own accord. With a moan of satisfied delight she began to use it on the older woman.

While Maya devoured her best friend's mom her hands began to roam. From her seated position she could run them up and down the back of Topanga's legs. She felt the cool smoothness of the nylons over the calves and behind the knees and the warm but no less smoothness of the upper thighs. Her fingers traced the lower creases of the older woman's ass and then settled into a firm grip on the rounded cheeks.

Maya had no idea how long she had been tongue-lashing Topanga when she felt the older woman's body tense. Peeking up she could see the stomach being sucked in and could feel the breathing becoming rapid and ragged. To her own surprise while she continued to squeeze the ass cheek in her left hand her right hand dove between her own legs. Once there she rubbed it hard against the bulge in her jeans. The sensation was amazing and when the object of her attention went off she did the same thing.

"Oh my God," she thought gleefully. "I just jerked off!"

Topanga wasn't done. Taking one step back she grasped Maya's hands and brought her to her feet. Once there she continued to lift the teen's arms until they were over her head. Then she grasped the crop top and pulled up, spilling Maya's breasts free. Immediately she was walked back to the bed and stretched out there, kicking her heels off as she went. Topanga fell on top of her and that was how she had got into this lovely position.

Maya squirmed as the zipper of her jeans finally was pulled all the way down and her strapon freed from the confine of her panties. It was her tummy's turn to quiver as Topanga's lips marched over it and then the teen's mound.

Good golly. She wasn't going to do that. Not that. Not really. What would be the point of it? Then Topanga's lips slid over the latex cock and Maya found that there was a very real point to it indeed. Every little movement of the dildo transmitted to the base which was firmly lodged against Maya and the knurled knob that rode on her clitoris. Maya squirmed furiously as Topanga's head bobbed up and down. Her hips bucked. Well if jerking off had been interesting getting a blow job was incredible. Not that she would ever trade being a girl for other equipment.

Speaking of equipment it was time for her to really use it. The same thought must have occurred to the woman on top of her for Topanga suddenly rolled off her. A firm hand on Maya's arm pulled both of them to their feet. The teen shook her head to clear it. By that time the older woman was bent over the bed, her legs spread apart and her arms braced on the mattress. Maya's mouth watered at the sight of the full legs and the lovely round ass right before her.

Quickly judging heights Maya stepped back into her heels. Two steps and she was right behind Topanga, her hands running over the waiting ass cheeks. Maya found she couldn't resist. Getting a firm grip she spread those checks and bent forward. She drug her tongue along the cleft, one long stroke all the way up and the back down, pausing only to probe for an instant at the puckered opening. Then she straightened, grabbed the padded hips and in one swift motion buried the entire length of the latex cock onto Topanga's slick pussy.

Maya cried out. Topanga cried out. The teen drew back until only the tip of the dildo remained hidden before driving home again. This time she held there, her fingers hooking the black nylon of the older woman's garter belt. She rolled her hips, moving inside Topanga and moving the base inside herself. She then settled in a steady rhythm, pumping in and out again and again and again.

Each time she rammed home she watched in excited glee as the older woman's ass shook. This is what she had dreamed of at nights when her hand slipped between her legs. She was finally fucking Topanga Matthews. The thought drove her wild and she picked up the pace and the energy, slamming in and out of the older woman. Her grip tightened until her fingers dug into what she considered to be the perfect ass cheeks. She grunted with the effort.

No matter how badly she wanted this to go on and on she knew it couldn't last. Topanga was squirming frantically and Maya knew both of them were only seconds from climax. Using her entire body she pounded one more time, locked against her target and held there, arching her back. Her head tipped back and she all but screamed in the intensity of her orgasm, a scream matched by Topanga. Finally the pair managed to collapse on the bed.

There was not a great deal of time left for the pair and they knew it. One satisfying kiss and Maya was on her feet. She managed to undo the strapon, putting the harness in Topanga's outstretched hand. She slipped back into her blouse. Taking her heels off she carried them as she dashed back to Riley's room where she changed clothes again and slid out the window. All the way home she dreamed of Topanga and what she wanted to do with the older woman next time. Because surely thee would be a next time. And she could hardly wait to tell Riley what had happened and hear about the other girl's experience.

She didn't know that Topanga had watched her leave with a smile of anticipation already on her face as well.

"Next time," the lady lawyer thought, "that cute tight little ass is all mine."

(The End) 


End file.
